Learned to See
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: There is Strange, then there is Oops Strange. Mayura stumbles into the later.


For being known as a comedy writer, I have no idea why our first fic for Loki is angst...  
  
Learned to See  
  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
Heimdall was being a bitch.  
  
Alright, so technically he was neither A: Female or B: A dog, but the terminology still fit, seeing as it appeared to be that time of the month for him.  
  
Or at the very least had something unpleasant crawl up someplace uncomfortable and die a painful lingering death there.   
  
For today he had apparently come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to kill Loki any time soon, nor get his right eye, so therefore he was going to do the next best thing to make Loki's life miserable, ha ha.  
  
Take someone else's right eye.   
  
He wasn't very picky, either Loki's son, MidgardSormr or the cotton-candy haired girl that followed him around would do. Both were close to the fallen Trickster God and were technically weaker then him. Although 'weaker' was somewhat questionable in Yamino's case, seeing as not many could move the world just by moving around too much.   
  
But the girl on the other hand, was definitely weaker. And stupid to boot. She couldn't even see what was going on around her.   
  
Not that he attacked her, oh no. That would have been too easy. It was much better to trick the Trickster God by distracting him with attacks on him and a fake agenda, although the true agenda was always the same.  
  
Make Loki suffer.   
  
And kill him. Eventually. Suffering was good, suffering was entertaining. Death was boring, it meant that Loki couldn't suffer any more.  
  
And it was always a thrill, violet energy, primal and angry clashing and fighting with vibrant green in a contest of wills and strength.   
  
Not that the girl could see this.   
  
No, she was off on the side, watching their strange dance with confusion as they traded powerful blasts as easily as the growled banter and veiled insults while Yamino and the flying marshmallow thing watched nervously and tried to distract her in an effort to keep her out of trouble.  
  
'Tried to' being the operative phrase. The girl was attracted to trouble like a cat to dead fish. All over it and impossible to separate.  
  
One step was all it took, a careless lean to get a better view of what was going on and he had a clear opening. The perfect shot.  
  
And could resist a perfect shot?   
  
Certainly not he.  
  
Loki rolled away from them to avoid the shot, realising a second too late that he wasn't the target. He watched with horror as it flew towards the unsuspecting girl, who was grinning and waving to him, happy to have found him. With a shout, he raised his wand and let loose a blast of his own, viridian energy striking purple and deflecting it from her head.   
  
Just barely.   
  
The edge of the rippling blast struck and threw her back into Yamino's body, his arms wrapping around her as he called her name. Then called it again, louder, when he realised that the girl was unresponsive.  
  
Heimdall laughed, choosing that moment to retreat as Loki's eyes flashed from green to crimson in anger. For as everyone knows, you Do Not Mess with something a God considers theirs.  
  
Even if they never admit it out loud. Or asked for in the first place.  
  
And he left, leaving the sound of his laughter lingering on the ears of the two very concerned Gods as they worried over the body of an unconscious human.  
  
***  
  
When Mayura first woke up, she thought there was something wrong with her vision.   
  
After all, pale spots that danced in front of your eyes are not supposed to have floppy ears and puppy eyes.   
  
Or squeal with delight when you apparently notice them.  
  
This brought the attention of a giant snake towards her, at which she promptly screamed and fell off the bed in an effort to get away from.   
  
Yamino blinked at her, slightly perturbed.. "Are you alright, Mayura-san?"  
  
He reached a hand towards her, the snake's tongue reaching out and flickering at her overlaying the movement and she screamed again, curling up into a protective ball against the wall she had fallen next to. "S-s-snake!"  
  
"Yamino? Mayura-san?" Loki's calm voice floated through the room as he opened the doors. "Is everything alright?  
  
Relived at the familiar voice, the pink-haired girl lowered her arms from their position around her head to look at her young friend.  
  
And promptly screamed again as she saw the dark shadows that surrounded him, reaching out and brushing everything like hungry screaming ghouls in search of prey. "Mayura-san?" The small 'boy' stepped closer to her, green eyes showing nothing but concern for the panicking girl.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Wildly flailing arms punctuated the shriek as she back peddled into the corner, body trembling and reddish eyes closed tightly shut as an arm flailed out to halt his approach.  
  
The small trickster stopped, drawing back his hand and the spectres around him retreated. "What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
"Scary." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her. "B-bakemono..."  
  
"She called me a 'snake'." Yamino supplied helpfully in a hushed voice, his animated face quiet with worry.  
  
Eyebrows rose, then descended solemnly as understanding dawned. He padded over to the trebling girl, heavy boots as silent as a cats foot as Ecchan floated around his head, keening his worry. "Mayura-san?" He said gently, kneeling down next to her.   
  
"getawaygetyawaygetaway" She chanted, ignoring him like he was a sort of bad dream.   
  
He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay." He said soothingly, reaching up and grabbing the floating spectre around his head and placing her around the scared girl's shoulders. "Here, hold Ecchan. He's friendly."   
  
Ecchan cooed, rubbing its head against her like a kitten. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around it, cradling the small familiar like a teddy bear as she cried.   
  
Loki rose and nodded to Yamino, who nodded back maintained his protective post by the girl. Just as softly as he had approached, he left the room and wandered down the hall, his face and posture down cast as he stopped and put a hand on the telephone.  
  
He took a breath and sighed before dialling a number and waited for the phone to be picked up.  
  
"Hello, Mayura-papa? Can you come and pick up your daughter?" The Trickster God paused a moment in regret before saying the next words.   
  
"Mayura has learned to See."  
  
-fin-  
  
Yup, Mayura can See now, just like her father can. Magical blow to the head opening up doors and all that... (Imp hasn't got a clue ^^;; )  
  
That's as far as the mental pics went, but if anyone wants to continue this, we'd be honoured.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
